Kaname Kuran Love FanFic
by MonsterxPaw
Summary: what happens when two worlds collide will their be trouble, or will there be romance.
1. Chapter 1

Kaname Kuran FanFic Info

Name: Anna Von

Age: 18

Eye Colour: Bright Green

Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde

Race: Human / Cat (Like cat woman in Arkam City)

Power: Cat like features & Senses

Family: None

Name: Kaname Kuran

Age: 19

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Brown

Race: Vampire

Family: None (Just in this FanFic he is not related to Yuki)

Name: Yuki Cross

Age: 15

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: Brown

Race: Human

Family: Chancellor Cross

Name: Zero

Age: 19

Eye Colour: Grey

Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde – Almost White

Race: Vampire

Family: Brother

Name: Hannabusa Aido

Eye Colour: Sea Blue

Hair colour: Blonde

Race: Vampire

Family: Cousin Kain


	2. Chapter 2

~ Story Start~

Anna`s POV

Well let`s start off from the beginning shall we? My name is Anna Von, I`m 18 years old and are the last of my entire family. I`m human to a certain degree, that meaning when I feel like it I have Black Cat ears and a tail, but full time traits are full feline senses and cat like eyes, long nails and teeth. That`s me, my family died in a fire nearly two years ago but now I`m being sent to live with an old family friend that runs a boarding school named Cross Academy. Oh and did I mention my family were assassins and I`m one to?

I woke up after a long bus ride and was told I was almost there, I couldn`t help but sigh and carefully take in the scenery the bus passed. Soon enough I got off at my stop and headed for the Giant school entrance gates keeping to myself as I passed many Students I guessed the Day Classes just finished and quietly headed to the Chancellors office.

I knocked on the door carefully and was greeted by a VERY cheery middle aged man I stood in front of his desk as he explained the rules and tried to be funny... let`s just say he was creeping me out. My super hearing zoned in when he said I was to attend the Night Classes due to my Abilities and that I`d be more comfortable in the Night. I thanked him and headed to the Moon Dorm and felt like I was going to Hyperventilate cause of my nerves.

I entered the house and knew I was being watched I looked around quickly and saw all these Perfect figures staring at me I remained still as a Blue eyed blonde guy walked up and offered his hand and said "I`m Hannabusa Aido, you must be the new girl, What`s your name?" I surprisingly smiled and answered feeling comfortable in his presence I somewhat confidently said "Anna Von nice to meet you Aido" he beamed and was about to say something else before a strong voice added "Aido don`t talk so much you might scare her" I turn and I swear my heart literally stopped for a minute. He had Brown hair was fairly tall and amazing Chocolate Brown eyes anyone could get lost in. "I`m Kaname Kuran Dorm President Please allow me to show you to your room" I follow quietly and reach my room he opens the door n hands me the key saying " Night Class begins at 8pm as it`s a Friday you may join us if you wish or you can get settled and start on Monday" I nod and say "Thanks I have to get settled so I`ll start Monday" he nods and leaves and I get unpacking my things but not before locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I leapt through the air jumping from branch to branch and noticed a boy with silver hair in a day class uniform with one of the Guardian bands the headmaster showed me earlier. I smiled and decided to have some fun. I silently pounced to the closest branch and he turned and I smiled m pearly cat teeth and bright luminous eyes glowing in the dark. "Who are you" he said sternly taking out a gun I just continued to smile "The Names Anna" he thinks for a second before replying "Ah the new Night Class girl from the assassin family right" "Yup that's me, and you are?" "Zero" I recognised his name "Your family are Hunters correct? My parents worked with yours once I was only very small then" His face lit up "I knew I saw you before, ye we were small then," we laugh and I a female voice call his name in the distance "Now I must take my leave you fellow guardian seek you from the south" he nods and waves before running off. I smile to myself and think "I now have a new friend" and head back to the dorm before the Night class return. Slipping into my Pj's and climbing back into bed as the sun began to rise and I heard the night class return. I Once again found myself falling into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Aido's POV

I sat in class and tried to pay attention but always ended up staring out the window thinking of the new girl. At one point I sworn I saw a figure leaping through the trees. I thought about it and decided to tell Lord Kuran. "Lord Kaname may I have a word?" he nodded and we walked a little slower "During our lesson I was gazing out the window and I saw a female figure in all black almost flying through the trees with such ease I wonder what and who it could be" he nodded "We will keep an eye out and see if the figure is sighted again, Thank you for telling me Hannabusa" I bowed and headed to my room catching the strange but alluring scent of Anna coming from her room.


End file.
